Miserabilia
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: No estaba seguro si se trataba de amor, pero había estado pensando en él con cariño a ciencia cierta. Ni él mismo sabía lo que el corazón pedía.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban en el típico transcurso de camino a sus casas después del entrenamiento. Aunque había algo inusual que uno de ellos. El rubio notó que el menor estaba incómodo, hablaba menos de lo habitual, jugaba nervioso con sus manos y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual. Parecía que quería decir algo. Estaban a punto de llegar al desvió que los separaba, sería mejor que se apresurara si tenía algo que decir.

— ¿T-tsukki?... —El momento había llegado. Yamaguchi dejó de caminar, esperando que el otro lo imitara, el rubio también se detuvo, no contestó, pero fijó su vista en él. — T-tengo algo q-que decirte... —Tenía la cabeza gacha y con una mano masajeaba levemente su cuello, parecía realmente nervioso. La duda de Tsukishima aumentaba ¿Qué podía ser para que su amigo estuviera tan nervioso? ¿Acaso se le declararía o algo así? ... ¿Su amigo... Se le declararía… —B-bueno, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad... —Yamaguchi se empezó a sonrojar. Bien, si eso pasaba, tenía que pensar en algo que responder ¿Rechazarlo? No, no podía, ni siquiera quería pensar en la cara de decepción de Yamaguchi. Bueno, no tenía ninguna molestia en aceptar sus sentimientos, además siempre pensó en su amigo como alguien extremadamente tierno y adorable, pero claro, nunca lo dijo en voz alta.— Ah, y-yo... Soy... Soy gay, Tsukki... —Soltó finalmente el pecoso, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si lo fueran a golpear.

Oh, se tenía que empezar con eso. — Bueno... No es la gran cosa, prefieres que te la metan en vez de meterla. Está bien. — Sólo alzó los hombros, diciendo con neutralidad y sin descaro.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al rubio con una gran sonrisa y suspirando aliviado. Parecía realmente feliz de que no lo odiara. — Me alegro que no te moleste, Tsukki.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a decirle que estaba enamorado de él? Yamaguchi ya no estaba nervioso, parecía estar más tranquilo. Ahora el que estaba incómodo era Tsukishima. — ¿Te gusta alguien? — Se atrevió a preguntar fijando su vista en el castaño. Volvieron a retomar el paso, cuando el de lentes preguntó eso, pudo notar como el pecoso se volvía a sonrojarse y balbucear. Entonces si había alguien que le gustaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegamos al desvió! ¡Hasta mañana, Tsukki! — Estaban a dos casas de llegar al desvió, pero Yamaguchi apresuró el paso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tsukishima lo detuvo antes de que se fuera, quería saber quién era, saber si era él. — ¿Te gusta alguien? — Volvió a repetir mirando fijamente al menor. Yamaguchi desvió la mirada y asintió a la pregunta. — ¿Quién? — No era propio de él hacer tal cuestionamiento, pero se sentía inquieto ante la posible respuesta.

— No es necesario que lo sepas, Tsukki... Además no creo que eso suceda... — Susurró lo último, con algo de tristeza en la voz.

— Como sabes eso. — Trató de animarlo, de alguna manera. — Dime quién es. — Aunque sentía curiosidad, su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre.

Yamaguchi volvió a dar un largo suspiro, agachó un poco la cabeza y jugó nuevamente con sus manos. — Es... Kuroo... — Se llevó ambas manos a la cara ocultando su notable sonrojo, parecía muy avergonzado por decirlo en voz alta.

Aunque el menor susurró eso, pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro. Se quedó algo ido ¿Kuroo? Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser él. — Oh, ya llegamos al desvió. Adiós, Yamaguchi. — Ahora Tsukishima apresuró el paso para marcharse.

— N-no vemos, Tsukki. — Cuando Tsukishima entró a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación, acostándose en su cama sin quitarse el uniforme. No podía creer lo que Yamaguchi había dicho ¿Kuroo? De todas las personas posible ¿Kuroo? ¿Qué tenía Kuroo que no tuviera él? No, él era mejor que Kuroo. Era más alto, más inteligente, incluso se atrevía a decir que era más atractivo y conocía de casi toda la vida a Yamaguchi. Tendría más sentido que fuera él ¿Por qué no era él?

.

.

.

Se encontraban de nuevo en el entrenamiento, nada fuera de lo usual. Bueno, tal vez sólo por una cosa... Tsukishima parecía realmente ¿Molesto? ¿Triste? ¿Angustiado? Nadie podía descifrar qué le sucedía al rubio. Y nadie se atrevería a preguntar qué sucede. — ¿Pasa algo, Tsukki? —Excepto Yamaguchi que parecía preocupado, los demás miembros los miraban de reojo a lo lejos.

— No, nada...

La práctica ya había terminado y se disponían a recoger los balones, juntar la red, etc. Takeda y Ukai se habían ido antes por cuestiones "personales" dejando a los del equipo recoger todo.

— ¡Atención! — Habló Daichi, haciendo señas para que todos se reunieron dónde estaba él. — Antes de que se vayan, me gustaría informarles que el profesor arregló otro entrenamiento con Nekoma, sólo con Nekoma el fin de semana. —Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Tsukishima no podía creer lo que escuchó, volteó con su amigo de pecas, el cual parecía muy entusiasmado. Sería el peor fin de semana.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 ** _Haikyuu_** _y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _ **Haruichi Furudate.**_

 _¡Aguante el KuroYama! Con un Tsukki celoso(?) Esto será KuroYamaTsukki(?) Creo que así se escribe :'v Sé que es muy corto, pero meh. Debería estar escribiendo la continuación de los otros en vez de escribir nuevos, jé._

 _Nope, el título de este fic no está mal escrito. Sí es "Miserabilia"._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	2. Chapter 2

El fin de semana menos esperado para Tsukishima, había llegada. Se quedarían desde el viernes en la tarde y se irían el domingo a mediodía. Iban de camino a Nekoma, el viaje era tranquilo, sorprendentemente tranquilo, pues todos estaban comiendo a escondidas, la mayoría. Al llegar, el primero en bajar corriendo fue Hinata, que fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Kenma. Poco a poco comenzaban a pasar al gimnasio, mientras ambos capitanes conversaban con un aura algo oscura a su alrededor. Tsukishima tenía que hacer lo posible para que Yamaguchi y Kuroo no se hablaran. Sabía que su amigo de la infancia era demasiado tímido para acercarse por su propia cuenta y hablar, pero Kuroo era lo contrario, se acercaría al pecoso sin pensarlo.

Rápidamente se había organizado una partida, supuso que había sido el enano el que la organizó. Yamaguchi estaba en la banca, no le gustaba ver a su amigo en la banca, pero si jugaba, Kuroo lo notaría. Normalmente no tenía problema con que notaran a su amigo, pero desde que lo escuchó decir que le gustaba Kuroo, no quería que nadie lo notara, mucho menos Kuroo.  
Odiaba cuando lo obligaban a jugar; el partido se había alargado demasiado, varios no pudieron más y decidieron dejarlo en empate, aunque algunos no les gustó esa idea, pero la mayoría estaba muy cansado y quería irse a dormir. Tsukishima estaba tomando un poco de agua mientras secaba su sudor, pero no veía al pecoso por ningún lado, miró hacia todos lados, hasta que lo encontró. Sólo estaba recogiendo algunos balones. Pero no estaba bien, Kuroo se estaba acercando a él. De seguro se acercaría con el pretexto de ayudarlo y empezarían a hablar. No, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Él también se acercó a donde estaba Yamaguchi., llegando al mismo tiempo que Kuroo, al ver la cara del más bajo podía notar que se encontraba confundido.

— Hey, pecas ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Ah, en realidad, ya termine...

— Bueno, podríamos ir al comedor un rato antes de lo que cierren.

— Yamaguchi, vámonos. —Sonó como una orden y su ceño fruncido no ayudaba.

— Oh, Tsukki~ no te molestes. Sólo quiero que me prestes a tu amigo un rato.

Frunció más su ceño cuando lo llamó de esa manera. Volteó con Yamaguchi el cual se encontraba sonrojado. Le había dicho que se fueran ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Por qué parecía que quería irse con Kuroo en lugar de él? Oh claro, porque le gustaba. — Haz lo que quieras. —Dijo de mala manera fulminándoles con la miraba y dando media vuelta, se sentía tan enojado. Pero antes de que su ceño se frunciera más de lo normal, notó que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Tsukki, espérame!

Realmente se sorprendió ¿No se había ido con Kuroo? ¿Decidió ir con él en vez de ir con Kuroo? ¿Lo prefería a él? Sus labios se curvaron levemente haciendo un intento de sonrisa, el cual evitó que fuera visto. — ¿No deberías estar con Kuroo?

— Ah, eso, bueno... Tal vez otro día pueda hablar con él. —Ambos sabían que tal vez eso no sucedería, pero Yamaguchi trataba de ser optimista. Después de eso, todo transcurrió normalmente; fueron a cenar e hicieron las camas.

Se levantaron realmente temprano gracias a los capitanes que se aseguraron de que se levantaran a las 5:00 a.m. Hicieron un intento por desayunar y posteriormente fueron a calentar un poco. Todos parecían realmente cansados, tenían demasiado sueño, incluso muchos no pudieron desayunar del sueño que tenían

Kuroo se acercaba con Tsukishima para probablemente molestarlo. El rubio trataba por todos los medios posibles que no notaran a su bajo amigo de pecas que se encontraba a un lado de él y miraba con admiración a alguien más. — Tsukki, buenos días~

— Yamaguchi, debemos entrenar. —Iba a jalar a su amigo para ir al otro lado de la cancha u otro lugar donde no estuviera Kuroo.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Ya vamos a empezar! —Gritó uno de los miembros de Nekoma, el rubio se sintió aliviado y se sentó en las bancas de nuevo junto con Yamaguchi. El de lentes se sentía aliviado de que no lo incluyeran en las partidas tan temprano. No quería jugar, tenía sueño y hambre. Y cuando parecía que lo meterían a jugar, los fulminada con la miraba, en su lugar Yamaguchi terminó entrando. Kuroo salió justo en ese momento y se sentó a un lado de Tsukishima.

— Tsukki~ ¿Cómo te va?~ —Puso un brazo en el hombro del nombrado, recibiendo un gruñido y un manotazo. — Que cruel eres. —Fingió sollozar, para luego esbozar una sonrisa burlona. — Pareces muy concentrado en tu amigo.

Tsukishima no había apartado la vista de Yamaguchi desde que se fue, ni siquiera trató de disimularlo. — No es de tu incumbencia a quien mire. — Dijo sin apartar la vista.

— Si miras a un chico que me gusta, sí lo es.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, parece que actuó por instinto, empujó a Kuroo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, el de lentes apretó su puño a punto de golpearlo; pero Daichi y Lev intervinieron separándolos. — Creo que será mejor tener un pequeño descanso. — Habló Daichi. Ya que ninguno de los entrenadores ni profesores se encontraba y Kuroo no estaba cumpliendo su papel como capitán.

Kuroo y Tsukishima se fulminaron con la mirada. El primero se reunió con su equipo, los cuales no comentaron nada. El segundo se limitó a sólo salir del gimnasio. Sugawara miró a Yamaguchi con preocupación y el pecoso entendió, apresuró su paso para alcanzar al mayor, cuando finalmente lo consiguió. No sabía qué decir. — ¿Tsukki?... —Lo llamó, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, sabía que no la tendría.— ¿Qué pasó... —Se calló cuando sintió la mirada sombría sobre él.

— ¿Por qué te gusta Kuroo? —Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pecoso. Era extraño que su amigo preguntara algo sobre eso, no era como si nunca le preguntara cosas acerca de su vida, era extraño que pareciera tan interesado. Se sonrojó y empezó a sudar en frío, sería raro hablar de eso con él, además parecía enojado.

— Pues... Creo que es porque es algo espontáneo y relajado. —Mencionó inseguro, no sabía cómo responder a eso, además le daba algo de vergüenza decirlo frente a él.

No sabía cómo tomar eso ¿Espontáneo? También tenía cierta parte de ser honesto, pero de la verdad cruel y que lastima; ¿Por qué se estaba comparando con ese estúpido de nuevo? Eso era lo que no entendía y lo hacía enojar aún más. — No me agrada Kuroo. —Dijo en tono frío y seco, como su voz lo era normalmente, pero se notaba molesto.

— Lo sé... —Murmulló el pecoso, sabía eso perfectamente. Era una de las razones por las cuales no quería decirle. Se quedaron sin decir nada. Caminaron hasta llegar a un área alejada de la escuela, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada. Sólo se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento.

Yamaguchi no sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero vio a lo lejos como todos empezaban a trotar fuera del gimnasio. Dedujo que ya habían llegado los entrenadores y profesores. Volteó con su amigo de lentes, el cual parecía tener la mirada perdida. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no reaccionaba. Decidió tomar su mano para ayudar a levantarlo, en cuanto rozó su mano con la del rubio, pudo notar como el más alto parecía reaccionar de inmediato sobresaltándose.

— A-ah... Creo que es hora de volver, Tsukki… —El más alto no dijo nada, se levantó mirando de reojo a su amigo. Y empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia el gimnasio. Yamaguchi aún se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que Tsukishima reaccionara así. Sabía que no le agradaban muchas personas, pero nunca lo había visto que reaccionara así. No tenían el valor de preguntarle y eso hacía que se sintiera mal.

— Kuroo te hará daño. Sólo no quiero que eso suceda. Cuando volteó a verlo ya no estaba. Iba en dirección donde estaba Daichi y Sugawara y parecía disculparse.

¿A qué se refería con que Kuroo le haría daño? Quería preguntarle a Tsukishima, pero parece que Daichi le puso un castigo por hacer un escándalo. Ambas escuelas parecían ignorar el suceso de hace rato. Todos estaban flojeando, hasta los entrenadores.

— Pequitas~ —Yamaguchi volteó enseguida. Se sonrojó al ver que se trataba de Kuroo. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que dijo Tsukishima recientemente. — ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? —Yamaguchi asintió. Más que una pregunta lo sintió como una orden, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todo como una orden. Caminaron detrás de los salones, todo estaba en completo silencio. — Quería preguntarte en privado ¿Sabes que sucede con Tsukki? Es decir, sé que me odia. Pero nunca creí que me atacaría así. —A pesar de que era algo seria la pregunta, la dijo totalmente relajado.

— N-no lo sé... ¡A-ah! ¡Pero siento mucho su actitud! —Se disculpó torpemente.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, pequitas~ El que debe disculparse es él, no tú. Pero no importa. —Estiró sus brazos colocándolos detrás de su nuca, dando una especie de bostezo. — Deberíamos salir nosotros dos, sin Tsukki, fuera de la escuela, sin uniformes. —Quiso dejar eso claro ese punto. — ¿Qué dices?

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¡Hola! últimamente se me da por escribir mucho a mi bb Yamaguchi ;-; es que es hermoso chingao' :'v en fin, actualización~_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Esto lo escribo en todos mis fics, es mame, humor, como quieran decirle :'v (Lo aclaro porque luego me llegan muchos mensajes respecto a eso)._


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi se sonrojó a más no poder, parecía un sueño que Kuroo lo estuviera invitando a salir. — C-claro. —Trató de sonar calmado, estaba tan emocionado.

Caminaron de nuevo donde estaban todos; Volvió a recordar lo que dijo Tsukishima. No podía ser cierto ¿O sí? ¿Kuroo lo lastimaría? Kuroo no parecía ser capaz de hacerle eso, ¿O sí? Quería dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía. Es su amigo de toda la vida quién se lo dijo. Tal vez si hubiera sido otra persona, no le estaría tomando tanta importancia como lo hacía ahora. Pero cuando estaba a solas con Kuroo no sentía que fuera a salir lastimado.

Se volvió a retomar el entrenamiento. El capitán de Nekoma y el número 11 de Karasuno no jugaban, estaban sentados uno en cada lado de la cancha, para evitar otro futuro problema. Transcurrió tranquilo, todos en orden; Recogieron el gimnasio y fueron al comedor. La cena transcurrió algo más desordenada, ya que algunos cuantos se les ocurrió hacer una guerra de comida.

— Psssst, pssst. Pecas. —Se trataba de Kuroo, se había acercado disimuladamente donde estaba Yamaguchi. Tsukishima había ido al baño, pero podía regresar en cualquier momento, así que trataba de ser cauteloso. — Esto es vergonzoso, te invite a salir, pero no te dije a donde, ni siquiera tengo tú número. — Más que avergonzado parecía crédulo. Tomó una servilleta y una pluma, poniéndolas frente al pecoso, sintiendo la mirada penetrante sobre él. Cuando estaba con Kuroo no podía pensar con claridad, no se acordaba de lo que dijo Tsukishima. Apuntó el número, mientras volteaba a todos lados. El de lentes apenas estaba entrando. Kuroo agarró el papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba todo su equipo. El rubio se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Yamaguchi; Mañana se irían, no fue como todo el equipo esperó que sería el entrenamiento, pero algo era algo; Al día siguiente se encontraban acomodando sus cosas.

Todo parecía listo, cada miembro de Karasuno a excepción de Tsukishima se despidieron del equipo de Nekoma. Abordaron el camión, todos después de unos momentos cayeron dormidos. El rubio aún seguía molesto, ya ni sabía si fue por Kuroo, por su amigo que estaba enamorado de Kuroo, porque lo castigaron haciendo que limpiara la bodega, o por todas juntas.

.

.

.

Era jueves, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se encontraban en clase de historia. La favorita del primero, pero la más aburrida para el segundo. Las clases y el entrenamiento paso más rápido de lo esperado. Se encontraban de nuevo en el distintivo camino a casa.

— Mis padres acompañarán el sábado a Akiteru hasta su departamento, estaré solo todo el sábado, puedes quedarte a dormir. —Lo comentó, nunca le preguntaba si quería ir a su casa, decía que estaría solo y Yamaguchi terminaba por ir. El castaño nunca negaba las invitaciones de Tsukishima, pero ya había quedado con Kuroo de verse el sábado por la tarde. Se quedó en silencio tratando de pensar en qué decir. — ¿Ya tienes planes para el sábado? — Debido a la pena, asintió levemente, era la primera vez que negaba algo. Le costaba mucho decir que no. — ¿Qué vas hacer el sábado?

— Voy a... Salir con mis hermanas... Me pidieron que las acompañara, no quieren ir solas. —No estaba seguro si Tsukishima lo creería, esperaba que sí.

El de lentes no dijo nada, no le creyó. Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada. Ya en casa, después de hacer todos sus respectivos deberes, se acostó en su cama con los auriculares poniendo una canción al azar. Cerró sus ojos, pero no podía seguir la letra de la canción, ni el mismo lograba entender por qué estaba actuando así.

.

.

.

— Siento mucho no poder estar contigo todo el sábado, Tsukki. Pero podré quedarme a dormir a tu casa. —Se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, no salían del salón pero se sentaban juntos a comerlo.

— Está bien, supongo. —No lo dijo, pero se alegró de saber que pasaría algo de tiempo con Yamaguchi, incluso empezaba a creer que podía ser cierto que saliera con sus hermanas. T

odo prosiguió tranquilamente, ese día no tenían entrenamiento debido a que el equipo de basquetbol ocupaba la cancha, era grato salir de la escuela sin tener que ir que quedarse un viernes por la tarde. Al fin había llegado el sábado. Yamaguchi ya lo tenía todo planeado; iría en la mañana con Kuroo y regresaría hasta en la tarde, luego iría con Tsukishima, se aseguraría de llevar el cambio de ropa para no perder tiempo. Todo estaba perfecto. Se reuniría con kuroo en la parte que estaba por la estación de trenes. No acostumbraba llevar mochila, pero como llevaba un cambio de ropa, optó por usarla. Se acercaba a la estación y pudo ver que Kuroo ya estaba ahí.

— Siento la demora ¿Esperaste mucho?

— No, para nada. Acabo de llegar. —Parecía tener todo el estilo del mundo, pero en realidad también estaba nervioso.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó el pecoso, cuando el más alto hizo señas para que caminara con él.

— Estaba pensando en ir al cine. Yo invito.

Yamaguchi no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que le pagara todo. Intentó negarse pero fue en vano, Kuroo parecía no escucharlo. Llegaron al cine más pronto de lo esperado. En el camino hablaron de cosas típicas, la escuela, el equipo, tareas, sus compañeros de clase, una que otra anécdota graciosa que sucedía, etc. Yamaguchi se sentía realmente cómodo con Kuroo, al principio creyó que estaría realmente nervioso, pero al paso del tiempo se empezó a sentir con confianza. — ¿Qué película veremos? —Preguntó el menor ya cuando se encontraban haciendo fila para comprar las entradas.

— ¿Te interesa una romántica?~ —Dijo en tono pícaro, con una sonrisa ladina, con el objetivo de que el otro se pusiera nervioso

Yamaguchi sonrió algo nervioso mientras un muy ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. — No soy muy fanático de esas películas. —En realidad le aburrían.

— Bueno... ¿Una de terror? —Ahora sonreía con malicia.

— ¿De terror? S-sí, está bien... —No le gustaban las películas de terror, pero era lo que había. Sólo tenía que recordar que todo era falso.

La película no estaba tan mal, se asustó en algunas escenas pero no tanto como esperaba. Al terminar la película, volteó con Kuroo y notó que estaba dormido. Con razón no habló durante toda la película, lo zarandeó suavemente, el pelinegro se sobresaltó, parándose de golpe y viendo como poco a poco la sala quedaba más vacía. — Que entretenida estuvo la película. —Dijo parándose del lugar, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba al mismo tiempo. Yamaguchi notó el sarcasmo y sonrió un poco. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial. Caminaron un poco y Kuroo compró aperitivos para ambos. — Por cierto ¿Por qué traes mochila?

— Tengo que ir a otro lugar después de esto. — No quería mencionar que iría con Tsukishima. Por alguna razón sentía que no debía mencionarlo.

— Déjame adivinar, irás con Tsukki ¿Verdad? —Yamaguchi se sorprendió ¿Era demasiado obvio? No contestó pero el silencio parecía que lo hizo. — Oye... ¿Tsukki y tú son... algo? Además de amigos.

— ¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos... Mejores amigos. —Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de preguntas desde la primaria podría decirse, el rubio siempre permanecía callado ante la pregunta, así que él hablaba.

— ¿Nunca has tenido sentimientos por él?

— Lo conozco desde que éramos niños así que le tengo mucho aprecio.

— Me refiero... ¿Te gusta Tsukki?

Quedó callado unos segundos, no era la primera vez que lo preguntaban. — No, sólo somos amigos. —Pero su respuesta siempre era la misma.

Kuroo por a pesar de que algunas veces era algo lento para entender las cosas, pudo entender eso a la perfección. Entendió porque Tsukishima reaccionó así el otro día. Pero también entendió que el pecoso parecía no tener la menor idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de él.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas en sólo unos segundos, tenía unas actualizaciones preparadas para varios fics, pero no las subía hasta tener una cantidad considerable, pero surgió un accidente/problema no sé cómo decirlo, fuerte en mi familia, es algo que nunca me había sucedido y la verdad me cuesta algo procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, no es algo por lo cual preocuparse, pero quiero procesar todo. Tratare de estar en vacaciones lo más pronto posible, o antes._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Ya saben~_


	4. Chapter 4

— ¡OYE!

— ¡No me grites, estúpido! ¡Estoy a un lado de ti!

— ¡SHHHH!

Se encontraban Hinata y kageyama a una distancia razonable de donde estaban Kuroo y Yamaguchi, habían salido y se encontraban por la plaza que estaba por ahí con la excusa de saber quién llegaba primero. El pelirrojo se percató de ellos y empujó a Kageyama a unos arbustos para no llamar más la atención. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Dijo ligeramente irritado el pelinegro cuando fue empujado a los arbustos.

— Ahí está Yamaguchi... Y parece estar con el capitán de Nekoma. —Señaló desde los arbustos hacia donde se encontraban ellos. El pelinegro observó con atención, ninguno lo dijo, pero ambos se preguntaban con la mirada que hacían ellos dos juntos, parecían tener una especie de cita. — No sé lo que sucede. Pero definitivamente Tsukishima debe saber de esto. —Sacó su celular y tomó todas las fotos que pudo de ellos dos hablando.

— ¿Tienes su número de celular? — Preguntó sorprendido, tenía entendido que los odiaba y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, por eso se sorprendió ante la idea de que Hinata podría tener su número.

— No.

— ¿Su correo?

— Menos.

— ¡¿Entonces como mierdas se lo piensas enviar?! —Alzó la voz, pero no lo demasiado para que fueran escuchados.

— Lo buscaré. —Dijo con total tranquilidad y guardando su celular. — No creo que haya demasiados Tsukishimas con la cara de muerto. —Al decir eso trató de imitar la caray el peinado del rubio mientras se ponía de puntillas.— Sólo que lo haré llegando a casa, se me acabaron los datos. —Hizo un pequeño reproche.

.

.

.

La salida con Kuroo había terminado, Yamaguchi se despidió muy tímidamente, propio de él. Ahora tenía que ir a casa de Tsukishima. Por suerte llevó su mochila con cambio de ropa, sino habría perdido demasiado tiempo en ir a su casa a buscarla. Llegó a la casa de Tsukishima, tocó la puerta sólo una vez; escuchó como alguien quitaba el seguro y entró.

— Hola, Tsukki. —Dijo alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta y se disponía a subir las escaleras, justo en dirección a la habitación del rubio.

— Hola. —Contestó en voz baja mientras recogía algunos libros que estaban sobre su cama.

Yamaguchi dejó su mochila en la cama ya desocupada y se sentó. — ¿Tus padres regresarán mañana?

— Sí, se supone que en la tarde, pero no confió en que sea así, tal vez sea en la mañana. —Tsukishima puso algo de música a volumen bajo, tenían los mismos gustos así que no era problema. — ¿Qué tal la tarde con tus hermanas?

— ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Estuvo bien, querían que cargara sus cosas mientras estaban de compras… —Por un momento se le había olvidado que había mentido al respecto de donde estaría esta tarde. El rubio no contestó y lo miró de una manera ambigua. — ¡Me iré a cambiar! —Tomó su mochila y se encerró en el baño que estaba a unas cuantas puertas de la habitación. Era pésimo mintiendo; tardó un poco en salir del baño para sólo un cambio de ropa, cuando estaba de vuelta, Tsukishima también estaba cambiado.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando un poco, el más alto leí un libro y el pecoso parecía entretenido en el celular, de vez en cuando decían algo, el ambiente no estaba tenso, era callado, relajado y cálido, era costumbre pasar tardes e incluso días enteros así y ambos lo disfrutaban. La cama del rubio era grande, así que no había necesidad de hacer otra, siempre dormían en la misma. El primero en dormirse fue el pecoso, el rubio estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando su celular sonó. Se preguntaba quién podría ser a esa hora, además de que no daba su número a cualquiera. Se puso los lentes que había dejado en el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

.

 _"Mira a quien vimos paseando con tu novio~~"_ ** _—Hinata._**

.

Primero pensó en ¿Cómo mierdas ese enano había conseguido su número? Iba a contestar preguntando cómo consiguió su número, pero se detuvo al ver que había mandado otra cosa. Observó la foto que le había mandado; eran Yamaguchi y Kuroo, estaban sentados en una banca hablando muy de cerca, Yamaguchi tenía una sonrisa radiante, incluso podría decirse que parecían pareja. Hasta parecía que Hinata de todas las fotos que tomó, seleccionó la "perfecta" para mandarle al de lentes, llevaba la misma ropa que cuando llegó, esas fotos tenían que ser de esta tarde.  
Volteó rápidamente con Yamaguchi, el cual ya se encontraba dormido. Sorprendentemente no se sentía enojado, se sentía decepcionado ¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Se conocían de toda la vida y no le contó eso. Se acostó observando la cara de su amigo, él cual estaba profundamente dormido, no le gustaba la idea de que dejara de confiar en él, Yamaguchi siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía o le sucedía, no importará por más simple y sencillo que fuera, siempre se lo contaba. No quería que eso cambiara sólo por un chico que le gustaba. Si seguían así las cosas con Kuroo, tendría que compartirlo y no quería eso. Quería que sólo fuera suyo, sonaba egoísta, era egoísta. Tenía conciencia de que llegaría en el que uno de los dos se enamoraría y se tendrían que separar. Pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto, no pensaba que sería Kuroo quien los separara. Con una mano acarició levemente su mejilla, era tan suave. No podía dejarlo con Kuroo, no lo merecía, nadie lo merecía, sólo él lo merecía;. Dejó el celular en el escritorio junto con sus lentes, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas tan egoístas, no ganaba nada con lamentarse, tenía que tratar de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, por lo menos esa noche y dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Tsukishima, que se despertó por el sonido de un celular. No era el suyo, reconocía perfectamente su tono de mensajes. El sonido provino del celular del pecoso. Tomó el celular sintiendo algo de curiosidad. Sabía la contraseña de Yamaguchi y viceversa, era un pin de 6 números. Lo desbloqueó, eran dos mensajes, uno de su madre y el otro, era de Kuroo. Abrió los mensajes importándole poco que aparecieran como leídos.

 _._

 _"Deberíamos salir otro día ¿Qué te parece ir al parque el próximo sábado?" **—Kuroo.**_

 _._

El mensaje fue enviado ayer en la noche, a la hora en que ya estaban dormidos. Escuchó unos ligeros bostezos, rápidamente dejó el celular de nuevo en su lugar y salió de la habitación fingiendo estar en el baño. Escuchó que el menor parecía tomar su celular y escribir un mensaje, podía oír el sonido que se hace al oprimir la pantalla táctil.

— Buenos días, Tsukki. —Dijo alegremente el castaño cuando vio a su amigo que entraba a la habitación, dejó su celular de nuevo en su lugar y ahora él también se levantó. — No hubo respuesta. Yamaguchi salió de la habitación sin decir nada, estaba acostumbrado a que él más alto casi no respondiera; se dirigía al baño, era normal que deambulara en la casa como si fuera suya. El rubio volvió a tomar el celular, se sentía con mucha inquietud. Y justo como temió, Yamaguchi había contestado y no sólo eso, había aceptado.

 _._

 _"Claro, nos vemos en la estación de trenes~ ¿A la misma hora?" **— Tadashi.**_

 _._

¿Tadashi? Tenía que ser una broma ¿Se verían otra vez? Escuchaba los pasos de su amigo, advirtiendo que se acercaba, dejó el celular en el mismo lugar y tomó el suyo fingiendo que escribía algo.

— Vamos al planetario el sábado. —Soltó el rubio apenas la cabeza de su amigo se asomaba a la habitación. Ni siquiera lo preguntó; esa petición tomó por sorpresa a Yamaguchi, pues apenas había cruzado la puerta. No quería rechazar la invitación de su amigo, pero justo hace unos minutos ya había quedado con Kuroo, se sentía un poco mal al tener que decirle que no a Tsukishima.

— Claro. —Sin embargo le costaba decirle que no a las personas y más cuando se trataba de Tsukishima, además ya podía hablar con Kuroo más de lo que pensaba que lograría algún día.

El más alto se sentía algo orgulloso al saber que lo prefirió a él, pero no siempre sería así, eso sólo fue suerte. Tenía que actuar si quería que Yamaguchi no se fuera de su lado. — Yamaguchi, yo-

— ¡Kei! ¡Ven a recibir a tu hermano!

¿Suerte o desgracia? Una línea muy delgada para justificar lo que acababa de suceder en ese momento.

— No sabía que iba a venir Akiteru.

— Ni yo…

A pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta alguien tocó. — Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí, Tadashi ¡Podrías aprovechar para desayunar con nosotros! Decidí venir para sorprender a Kei. —Akiteru habló animadamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pasando desapercibido que acababa de interrumpir una ¿Confesión?

— Sí, vaya que me sorprendiste. —El tono del de lentes era entre enojo y sarcasmo, casi mataba con la miraba a su hermano. Mientras tanto el castaño, aceptó encantado a la petición del más grande. Maldecía, a su hermano por llegar y porque resultaba ser el único que no le decía Tadashi.

— Gracias por quedarte con mi hijo, temía que se quedara solo. —Agradeció la madre del rubio. — Deberías acompañarlo hasta su casa, no queda tan lejos. —Ahora se dirigía a su hijo. El cual no se negó, Yamaguchi se despidió de la familia de Tsukishima. Se dirigían a la casa del castaño, no quedaba lejos, pero siempre que se quedaba a dormir o hasta tarde era acompañado hasta su casa por Tsukishima, no importara que fuera de día.

— Por cierto ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que llegara Akiteru?

—...No importa, no era importante.

Ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que quería decir en ese momento. Su boca sólo se abrió, pudo haber dicho algo incoherente, no estaba seguro. Tenía que decir algo que no dañara su amistad con Yamaguchi, pero ¿Podría hacerlo? Siempre a cualquier pensamiento de cariño o amor que pasaba por su cabeza, lo sacaba inmediatamente de su cabeza, descartando todas las posibilidades. No le gustaba imaginar cosas románticas, mucho menos decirlas o hacerlas. A veces sentía que era alérgico al amor.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¡AL FIN VACACIONES! Bueno, algo así. Aún tengo que ir al servicio, pero al menos ya no tengo proyectos, exposiciones, presentaciones, etc. Y el trabajo es una vil kk, además de que reprobé (otra vez) jé. Pudo ser peor(?) Tanto sin actualizar y no sé cuándo lo vuelva hacer, esto de convertirse en un adulto es una mierda –pacmanenojadoyconlagrima- quiero regresar a la secundaria donde no hacía ni verga -criesinspanish- QUEDÓ MÁS CORTO DE LO QUE ESPERABA –shoramás-_

 _Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Háganme sentir que estoy viva, plox._


	5. Chapter 5

Mitad de semana y la duda lo consumía cada vez más. Había invitado a Yamaguchi al planetario el sábado. Pero no estaba seguro si podría ir, sinceramente le daba pereza salir los fines de semana, sin embargo no quería cancelar cuando el menor parecía tan emocionado. — ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Kuroo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, tal vez no era el momento, ni el lugar. Pues apena iban camino al entrenamiento y la cosa ya parecía tensarse un poco. Pero no pudo detenerse, quería saber, necesitaba saber antes de que la duda lo consumiera.

— ¿Eh? Pues bien, creo...

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste el sábado con él? —Su cara era indescriptible, era una mezcla de melancolía, enojo y decepción. No debía preguntarlo, no debía enterarse de que él sabía. Pero ya no podía más.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso?... —Yamaguchi por su parte estaba muy confundido, no le mencionó ni una sola vez que saldría con Kuroo por la misma razón ¿Alguien lo miró? ¿Él lo miró?

— Sólo responde. —Hasta su voz era indescriptible, era una mezcla de tantas emociones.

— B-bueno, no quería molestarte con eso... Sé que no te agrada Kuroo y no quería molestar... —Tartamudeó un poco al principio, hablaba con voz baja, se sentía mal por haberle mentido. Pero lo había hecho para evitar que el rubio se molestara. Para nada se esperaba la reacción que tenía ahora mismo.

¿Por qué siempre decía que era una molestia? ¡No lo era y nunca lo sería! Guardó silencio ¿Cómo respondía a eso? Su orgullo no lo dejaba hacerlo. Su corazón ardía de sólo pensar que le había mentido para estar con Kuroo, un ardor que nunca había sentido, quería decirle que sólo lo mirara a él.

— ¿Listos para entrenamiento? —La voz de Sugawara se escuchó a lo lejos y lo hizo reincorporarse.

Había olvidado completamente el entrenamiento. No dijo nada y sólo caminó al gimnasio con Yamaguchi detrás de él. No pudo concentrarse ni una sola vez en todo el entrenamiento, era como si se hubiera olvidado completamente de cómo se jugaba al voleibol. Recibió algunos balones con la cara, otros con el pecho o la espalda. Lo cual hizo que el capitán y el número dos del equipo se dieran cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraído. — Tsukishima, si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería. —Sugawara se acercó a donde estaba y le habló en voz baja. Pero no sólo se acercó el peligris, también el capitán.

— ¿Quieres que vaya alguien contigo? —Completó Daichi. Sin embargo el de lentes no respondió, parecía muy ido. — ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Podrías acompañar a Tsukishima a la enfermería? —Daichi había caminado hasta donde se encontraba el número doce que practicaba su saque.

— No... Yo, me encuentro bien... —Reaccionó muy tarde.

— Claro que no. Irás a la enfermería con Yamaguchi. —Sugawara parecía preocupado. Daichi y Yamaguchi se acercaban hacía donde estaban ellos. — Contamos contigo, Yamaguchi. —El peligris y el pelinegro dijeron al unísono de una forma algo alegre.

— Vamos, Tsukki. —Dijo de manera cálida, no llamaron la atención y salieron. Los únicos que los miraban eran el número uno y dos. — ¿No te sientes bien, Tsukki?

— Me siento bien, pero Sugawara insistió en que fuera a la enfermería. — Bueno, no pareces enfermo. No has dormido bien ¿Verdad? Dio en el blanco, desde que había leído los mensajes de Yamaguchi no había podido dormir del todo bien, el pecoso se dio cuenta desde el inicio de semana, pues lo conocía de toda la vida y ya sabía cuando algo no andaba bien, no había necesidad de que lo comentara. Llegaron a la enfermería. Pero como Tsukishima no tenía nada, sólo le dieron una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y le dijeron que descansara un poco en la camilla. Yamaguchi se sentó al lado izquierdo de la camilla, no estaba seguro si regresar.

— Yamaguchi. —Era ahora o nunca, tenía que saber, tenía que aprovechar que estaban a solas.

— ¿Mande?

— ¿Yo te gusto? —Preguntó Tsukishima acostado sobre aquella cama, con el brazo derecho cubría su cara, no quería que viera su cara mientras hacía esa pregunta; su voz fue serena, no había el típico tono de amargura.

— Claro que sí, Tsukki. Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo desde que éramos niños, además de que siempre me escuchas, aunque a veces parezca que no lo haces. — Parecía recordar todo lo bueno que vio desde que se conocieron, hablaba tan natural. Más sin embargo, había otro significado en la pregunta.

— No me refería a ese gustar.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Hola, quiero decirles que estoy hecha un lio, tengo todo el fic planeado, pero al momento de tener que escribirlo me quedo en blanco, no me había pasado ;-; Me han dicho que rolee, que consiga un beta reader, que consiga a alguien con quien debatir mi fic, pero no sé como conseguirlo, aparte debido al trabajo respondería cada mil horas ;-; Necesito AUIIDA(?) Nos vemos cuando se me pase la crisis(?) El capitulo es muy corto, lo sé ;-;_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Ya no sé ;-;_


	6. Chapter 6

— No me refería a ese gustar...

— No te entiendo, Tsukki. —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, arqueando una ceja.

Tsukishima abrió su boca para objetar algo, pero en cuanto lo hizo una enfermera apareció cruzando la puerta. — Olvídalo. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Yamaguchi se quedó aún más confundido y sólo atinó a salir de la enfermería, sentía que sobraba ahí. El pecoso se había encargado de llevar el uniforme del más alto hasta la enfermería y también de esperarlo, Sugawara insistió tanto y francamente tampoco quería dejar a Tsukishima solo, así que esperó por él todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, Tsukki? —Por fin ya habían dejado salir al rubio, estaba a punto de oscurecer y faltaba poco para que acabara el entrenamiento, no valía la pena volver.

—No tenía nada. —Bufó de mala gana, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido por salir antes.

— Por cierto, no he dejado de pensar... —Rascó su nuca algo nervioso. —Respecto a lo hablábamos en la enfermería...

— ¡TE DIJE QUE LO OLVIDARAS! —Interrumpió alzando la voz notablemente molesto. Si seguía con esa conversación acabaría terminando en Kuroo, no quería eso, no estaba de humor.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada en todo el transcurso, incluso Yamaguchi no se atrevió a disculparse, temía que le gritara de nuevo. Cuando se despidieron, el castaño lo hizo con voz tan baja que hasta ni él mismo pudo escucharse bien.  
Tsukishima al llegar a casa se arrepintió tanto por haberle gritado, jamás en la vida le había le había gritado, tampoco le había hablado con ese tono de voz. Tomó su celular, buscó entre los contactos que tenía el nombre de Yamaguchi, lo encontró y dio la opción para mandar un mensaje; podía mandarle un mensaje disculpándose por haberle gritado, que no fue su intención y que era un estúpido, que lo perdonara. Sólo contemplaba la pantalla del celular, movía el pulgar derecho nervioso, dudando en si hacerlo o no; el mensaje no se escribiría solo, tenía que escribirlo...  
No pudo hacerlo, su orgullo le ganó, aventó el celular en su cama ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?

Al día siguiente no sabía con qué cara miraría al pecoso, sentía que ni siquiera merecía mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, Yamaguchi no estaba en el desvío donde lo esperaba todos los días; y no lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho. Además con lo que sucedió ayer, esperaba que no se tensara la cosa entre ellos.

— Hola, Tsukki.

Al llegar al salón lo vio en el mismo lugar de siempre y saludándolo como lo hacía todos los días. Se sintió tan aliviado, no quería que se su amistad se dañara por algo tan estúpido. — Hola... — Saludó con desgano como siempre lo hacía, como si no tuviera otro tono de voz.

No dijeron nada más, en todo esa mañana sólo hubo entre ellos ese saludo. Eso fue hasta llegar al entrenamiento, intercambiaron una que otra palabra mientras iban de camino allá y mientras se cambiaban, todo referente a algo de la clase o a un compañero.  
Al empezar el entrenamiento de nuevo el silencio albergó de nuevo entre ellos. Todos en el entrenamiento se dieron cuenta que algo raro había entre esos dos, pero nadie hizo un comentario al respecto.

Tres días donde su única conversación era relacionada con escuela y entrenamiento nada más, que para Tsukishima parecieron tres meses. Ya ni estaba seguro si seguiría en pie ir al planetario el sábado, esperaba que sí, pero sólo había una forma de confirmarlo.

.

 _"Sábado, 4:30 p.m. Planetario, te estaré esperando"._

 _._

Y enviar...

La razón por la cual lo había invitado era para que no saliera con cierta persona, tal vez Yamaguchi ya había olvidó del planetario e hizo planes con Kuroo, esperaba que no fuera así. Pasaron cinco, diez, veinte minutos y nada, ya había leído el mensaje pero no había respuesta.  
Conocía demasiado a Yamaguchi para saber que justo al momento que le envió y leyó el mensaje estaría viendo la televisión. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿Realmente su amistad se había dañado por algo tan estúpido? Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos y su celular al fin sonó avisando un mensaje.

.

 _"Claro, Tsukki~ Llegaré puntual"._

.

En parte se sentía aliviado que siguiera en pie, pero ¿Por qué tardó tanto en decir que si? ¿Acaso ya había quedado con Kuroo? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez estaba delirando.

Al día siguiente de camino a la escuela, no había nadie en el desvió, tal vez fue un ingenuo y pensó que ya las cosas se arreglarían con ese patético intento de mensaje.  
 _"Ni un puto mensaje pude escribir bien"_. Qué más daba, todo se arreglaría el sábado ¿verdad? O al menos eso quería creer.

— ¡TSUKKI! ¡Espérame!

Jamás creyó que extrañaría tanto eso. Se detuvo esperando que lo alcanzara sin girar su cuerpo o su cabeza en ningún momento. Tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado al escucharlo, parecían años que no lo escuchaba hablar tan animado.

— Buenos días, Tsukki. —Dijo alegremente mientras ponía una cálida sonrisa.

— Buenas.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos de camino a la escuela, Yamaguchi parecía muy animado y alegre como de costumbre, hablaba con cierto brillo en los ojos, parecía muy feliz; el pecoso giró su cabeza mirando de reojo al rubio y callando rápidamente. Volvió a hablar, pero ahora tenía otro tono de voz, hablaba más bajo y sonaba indiferente. ¿Realmente había afectado en él? Era evidente que si, después de todo eran mejores amigos desde que eran unos niños pequeños, crecieron juntos, prácticamente siempre estuvieron juntos; era normal que algo que le dijera le afectara tanto.  
Pero no dijo ni comentó nada, sólo siguieron caminando a la escuela. Todos parecieron darse cuenta que ya las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre ellos, pues durante tres días esos dos parecían muy distantes y ahora todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad entre ellos. Hasta los del equipo se percataron de eso.

— Hasta que te disculpaste con Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. —Comentó el pelirrojo que se encontraba a un lado de él. El rubio no se había percatado de su presencia sobresaltándose un poco.

— ¿De qué hablas, enano? —Preguntó con indiferencia.

— Ayer Yamaguchi parecía realmente desanimado y puedo apostar a que fue tu culpa. —Hinata le recalcó con mucho énfasis y con algo de molestia, acertando totalmente en el blanco.

— Mejor piérdete, enano. Ve y molesta a tu querido rey mejor.

Hinata no dijo nada más, sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue exactamente a molestar a Kageyama. Tsukishima durante el entrenamiento lo hizo totalmente a propósito, tiró todos los balones que pudo directamente a la cara del pelirrojo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡HOLA! ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? No, okay :'v Me demore mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Pero es que la escuela se empeña en ponerme a los profesores más exigentes D8 ¿Y adivinen quien tiene una nueva idea para un fic cuando ni siquiera actualiza los que ya tiene? Así es, yo merengues(?) Tengo que terminar los que ya empecé, tengo que terminar los que ya empecé, lo sé 8(_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


End file.
